Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 88\% \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = 0.875 $ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -1$ Now we have: $ 0.875 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.875 \times -1 = -0.875 $